Love Triangle- Dorian x Basil x Henry- Modern Retelling
by katsina
Summary: Henry, aka Harry, Basil and Dorian go to the same school. Henry doesn't commit to a single woman, known to the general public as a player. Basil is the best artist at the school, and finds inspiration in Dorian. And Dorian is flawless in every way. But when Basil finishes the portrait of Dorian Gray what will happen with the three of them? And with Dorian's fate.


Scene:

[Art room in a high school after school. Basil, a praised student artist is sitting on a stool waiting for a friend when an acquaintance of his walks in.]

Henry

Basil, I just heard the news.

Basil

[Turns around and sighs in annoyance] What are you talking about?

Henry

Well that you're almost done with a painting of a very handsome male student, and I'm going to buy the painting.

Basil

[Puts face in hand] Dorian is my muse, you can't just buy one of the paintings. This is going to be my masterpiece, and you can't have it. Only the inspiration may keep the painting.

Henry

May I see how it is coming out?

Basil

[Considers this request for a moment] I suppose, but only when Dorian enters.

Henry

Perfect, and then maybe I can convince him to give me the painting.

Basil

You know you're a real jerk, Harry.

Henry

[Not paying attention] What were you saying? What is this Dorian like anyways?

Basil

Well, he's very charming, and it would be very disappointing if you had any influence on him. Because right now he's… perfect.

Henry

Are you in love with him or something?

Basil

[Blunt] Yes, but I'm sure everyone is in love with him because he's flawless. You'll understand once you meet him.

Henry

No one is that perfect

[The door to the art room opens, and Dorian Gray enters]

Dorian

Basil, so sorry if I'm late. I lost track of time modeling for photos in the photography club.

Basil

No… no you're right on time. Sit down.

(Dorian sits)

Henry

So Dorian what's your deal?

Dorian

My deal?

Henry

Yes, Basil tells me that you are one of the most flawless people he has ever met. Exciting, charming, handsome, and intelligent. What do you say to this?

Dorian

I say this is false. I am nothing but an average student like you two. I'm quite normal.

Henry

Ah, I disagree.

(Dorian intrigued) Dorian

And why is that, Henry?

(Henry walks behind Basil and looks at the painting) Henry

Because this painting is flawless. But enough about you let's talk more of me. Have you dated, Dorian?

Dorian

No I haven't dated anyone yet.

Henry

Oh it's dreadful. Unless you find the right woman. You see woman are clingy if you date them, they want to talk, and have intimate connections. And me being a desirable man have been tracked down by a many women, but I am in a relationship with one who is not tying me down. So if I want to go out and explore others she doesn't care.

Dorian

Fascinating!

Basil

Please don't fill his head with ideas, Henry.

Dorian

No, Basil. Henry is quite exciting. I am exposed to the most boring people when I go home, but you have such an extravagant personality.

Henry

I try my best. Dorian I have just come up with a wonderful idea, we go see the theatre some night.

Dorian

I would love to go to the theatre with you Henry.

Henry

It's settled then, would you join us Basil?

Basil

I don't think I can… do anything ever again with you Henry.

Henry

Such a drama queen

Basil

I've completed it, I believe.

(Dorian moves from his seat) Dorian

May I see?

(Basil motions him over) Basil

Come take a look, see if you like it.

(Dorian walks over and looks at the painting) Dorian

This painting is flawless, Basil. You've outdone yourself.

Basil

You were my inspiration.

Henry

How much?

Basil

Excuse me?

Henry

I would like to buy this painting from you, Basil.

Basil

I'm sorry it's not for sale. The painting belongs to Dorian for inspiring me to paint my best work.

(Dorian steps closer to observe the work) Dorian

I wish I could look as this painting for eternity. While this painting stays young, I will grow older and older. If only we could switch places.

Basil

But your eternal youth is forever encaptured in this painting.

Dorian (looks at Basil melochlically, then at his watch)

Oh! I must leave, you will send this painting to me when you have finished coating it?

Basil

Of course, goodbye Dorian.


End file.
